The present invention relates to a process for producing a carbon/carbon composite having oxidation resistance.
Carbon/carbon composites have unique properties; for example, in an inert gas atmosphere, even at high temperatures above 1,000.degree. C., they maintain high strength and high modulus and exhibit small coefficients of thermal expansion. Their utilization is expected as materials for aerospace, brakes and furnaces. However, they are low in their resistance to oxidation, undergoing oxidative wastage at temperatures of 500.degree. C. or so and higher. To prevent this, according to the prior art, a ceramic coating is formed on the surface of a carbon/carbon composite. However, there occurs delamination at the interface or crack formation due to the mismatch in thermal expansion coefficient between carbon and a ceramic material, so the function as the composite cannot be fulfilled to a satisfactory extent.